bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Newsroom 86
The eighty-sixth episode of The Newsroom, subtitled "Dimensional Gatecrasher", was completed on September 27, 2008. At seven-and-a-half minutes, it is essentially a short movie in itself. Production Newsroom #86 was originally intended for release in early August, in celebration of Turaga Dlakii's fifth anniversary as a member of BZPower. However, due to a large number of hiccups in production, the film was delayed for over a month, until finally being completed and released in late September. The Story In Channel Billion Studios, Turaga Dlakii is gloating about the receipt of his five-year Kanohi Olmak spinny. After reminiscing on the destructive actions he had taken with his other spinny masks over the years, he declares that "he seriously needs to make up for last year's lack of disaster". He puts on the mask and activates a dimensional portal, passing by Toa Takanuva on his way through the void. Dlakii arrives atop a cliff, overlooking a breathtaking view of Port Spirit. Upon observing the city below, Dlakii realizes that he has "entered his comics" and is indeed looking at a real Port Spirit. A stranger then arrives, who turns out to be Dlakii as he appears in The Unknown Turaga Saga. Dlakii (that is, the version of Dlakii from ''The Newsroom)'' is immensely shocked by both of these events, and flees that reality, leaving the Saga version of Dlakii in a state of indifferent confusion. Following that, Dlakii arrives in what appears to be a dystopian city. He takes a brief walk further into it, noting that all the buildings save for a ruined structure had a uniform black-and-purple colour scheme. Feelings of sheer unease started building up in Dlakii, and on a whim, he turns around and observes that the ruins are, indeed, the remnants of Channel Billion Studios. He then takes a closer look at the other surrounds, identifying a "palace tower", a statue and a propaganda poster, all belonging to and depicting Vak, one of his employees in his own world. Meanwhile, via a Codec communication, Emperor Vak reports to his direct subordinate Nukora, informing him that Dlakii has reappared in Vakican City. Nukora is confused about this, saying that Dlakii was killed in Vak's revolution; Vak dismisses this as irrelevant, saying that the fact that Dlakii still exists is the important part. :Vak: "We really should greet him properly." When Nukora questions Vak about how he is aware of Dlakii's presence in Vakican City, Vak simply responds, "I have eyes everywhere, Nukora. Remember that." The scene then returns to Dlakii, who has found a large billboard relating a fabricated, biased history of Vakican City. From the lies, Dlakii identifies the truth: that Vak somehow gained dominance of the city, establishing his empire, destroying Channel Billion Studios, recruiting Nukora and Dreiken as his direct inferiors, and apparently killing this dimension's version of Dlakii. Nukora then appears, holding Dlakii up at gunpoint; Dlakii tries and fails to talk his way out. As a last-ditch attempt, Dlakii tries to distract Nukora with a line from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and successfully teleports out with his Kanohi Olmak. Dlakii arrives back in his office in Channel Billion Studios, in his own reality. He then decides that the Kanohi Olmak is far too dangerous for anyone to use. To prevent anyone gaining access to it, he locks the Olmak in a large reinforced crate and sits on it, raising questions from Dreiken. Characters This episode of The Newsroom sports a rather small cast. *Dlakii **Alternate Dlakii (The Unknown Turaga Saga) *Alternate Vak (Vakican City) *Alternate Nukora (Vakican City) *Dreiken **Alternate Dreiken (Vakican City, mentioned only) Cameos *Takanuva (Matoran Universe) *Tuyet (Toa Empire Pocket Dimension) Trivia *The four regular members of The Newsroom cast who appeared in this episode (Dlakii, Dreiken, Vak, Nukora) were all members of the now-defunct multi-author series known as Mission: Server Downtime. Also, all four had worked on the comic series Froops at some stage. *This episode of The Newsroom was somewhat influenced by several videogame franchises. The Vakican City scenes were strongly influenced by Mother 3's New Pork City and various aspects of the Metal Gear franchise, such as the inclusion of a Codec and the exclamation mark and noise appearing above Dlakii's head. *The frequency depicted on the Codec in Vak and Nukora's conversation, 13.217, is a direct pun on Turaga Dlakii's member number on BZPower, 13,217. *The encounter with the Unknown Turaga Saga version of Dlakii is not considered to be actual Unknown Turaga Saga canon, though there indeed was a moment in the story in which Dlakii stood on that cliff; this has yet to be seen, and presumably won't be observed in comic form. *In the film's credits, special thanks is given to Toranova, presumably in relation to the constant support he provided in the topic. See Also *The Newsroom External Links *[http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/TuragaOfTakanuva/Comics/Newsroom/newsroom_86.wmv Watch The Newsroom #86] :In order to reduce strain on Brickshelf's server, please right-click and select "Save Target As". Category:Movies Category:The Newsroom